StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4
|fgcolor= |image=Soldiers4 Cover Comic2.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |author=Andrew R. Robinson |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist= |series=''StarCraft: Soldiers'' |parent= |pages=32 |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=April 24, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4 is the fourth issue of the StarCraft: Soldiers comic series. Description As a massive zerg force besieges Camp Pitcairn, Lieutenant Shivani Singh must lead her marines in a brutal fight for their lives. Blizzard Entertainment's own Andrew R. Robinson and artist Miguel Sepulveda present the thrilling conclusion of StarCraft: Soldiers.STARCRAFT: SOLDIERS #4, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2019-04-24 Description A zerg wave began to overrun the walls of Camp Pitcairn, and Lieutenant Shivani Singh moved to suit up in CMC Powered Combat Suit to lead the battle. Ravi Dhawan told her that in order to get the aid of his mercenaries, the Tiger's Claw, she would need to be a "friend" to their illicit operations. She begrudgingly agreed, and prepared to evacuate the miners. However, their leader, Randolph Kelso, refused to evacuate, and wanted to stay to defend their home. The marines utilized turrets and siege tanks to take down oncoming ultralisks while some miners were evacuated into a Tiger's Claw ship. However, many refused to leave. The base took fire from brood lords which downed their banshees. As the fighting went on, Dhawan said he was going to leave with whatever miners he had, and Singh put a gun to his head, saying if he stayed and fought he'd have unlimited access to the planet, their base, and her troops sometimes. Meanwhile, an ultralisk tore a hole in their walls, and a pack of zerglings killed Ikande. Several of the civilian evacuation ships began to engage the brood lords, but they were shot down and destroyed. Meanwhile, Doctor Zed Kazan took care of the wounded. Singh noticed that the zerg were changing tactics, and René Tiller noted that meant there had to be a queen leading the swarms. Singh spotted it, and ordered her men to fire on it. Meanwhile in the back line, Kazan and John Rosenberg were helping the wounded, and when a lurker burst front he ground and impaled Kazan. Another flew from the ground and devoured Rosenberg. The perimeter was falling as zerg devoured the base, and zerglings overwhelmed and killed Tiller. Tiger's Claw ships soon spotted the queen and bombarded it with missiles. Without its control, the zerg fell back. However, the camp was utterly destroyed, filled with zerg and terran corpses. Days later, Singh, now a captain in command of the base, talked to Kelso regarding rebuilding the base as they reconstructed their mining settlement. She then talked to Park, and discussed his attempt to kill her. Rather than punish him, she had him be a contact between her base and Dhawan while he illegally operated out of their base. She then contacted Colonel Perkins and promised him that though there was conflict, Emperor Valerian Mensgk's treaty with the Zerg Swarm was not violated. She told him he'd rather not know the details on the miners, and he told her to stay in touch. Eight years later, Singh, now colonel of Camp Pitcairn, welcomed a new recruit to the camp, Lieutenant Toussaint. Much like Singh when she first arrived, Toussaint was bright eyed and hoping to do some good, and Singh lectured her on the brutality of Cavir the same way Colonel Basch did to her those many years ago. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Characters *Ravi Dhawan *Ikande *Zed Kazan *Randolph Kelso *Valerian Mengsk (mentioned) *Park *Shivani Singh *Sitka *Stevie *John Rosenberg *René Tiller *Toussaint *Tex Images Soldiers4 Cover Comic1.jpg|Pre-colored cover References Category:StarCraft: Soldiers comic issues